Biju
Location Nagaland a state in Northeast India. It borders the state of Assam to the west, Arunachal Pradesh and part of Assam to the north, Burma to the east, and Manipur to the south. Calendar The Chakma tribe has been observing the festival as ‘Biju’ since time immemorial. The first day of Baishakh is identified as open door day (Dor Khola). They observe the last two days of the month of Chiatra as ‘Ful Biju’ and ‘Mul Biju’ respectively while the first day or Baishakh as Gozzya Pazzya Din. ‘Ful Biju’’is“obser”ed on the day befor‘ the ‘Ch’itra sonkranti’. ‘Mul Biju’ day is the last day of Chaitra. ‘Gozzya Pozzya Din’ is the first day of Baishakh. Customs 'Chakmas' *The hill people go to a Buddhist temple, river or canal and pray to the Lord Buddha for future peace and prosperity. *They light candles and decorate houses *They adorn heads of cattle with flower in the afternoon for the celestial blessings. *They play games including ‘Gudu Hara’ (Hadudu), “Nadeng Hara’ (Latim Khela), ‘Gila Hara’ (one kind of’ga“e wit” wild fruit), ‘Potti Hara’ (play with wheel), ‘Kana Buri Hara’ (the blind man’s buff) and ‘Dari Tanatani Hara’ (play with rope). *Bachelors and married groups play to test their prowess. They also play football, volleyball, musical chairs, chess, ludu, bridge, climbing a bamboo and contest in high jumps and long jumps on the day. *Tribal people cook different food items including ‘Pachon’ that is cooked with more than 20 types of vegetables. *They also entertain the guests with home-made liquor on this day. *They rise early on the day, wear new clothes, sing and dance and visit houses of neighbours. *Elderly and respected people are entertained with good food on this day to get their blessings. *Bizu Dance - This popular form of dance is characteristic of the Chakma community. Bizu means ‘Chaitra-Sankranti’. ‘Chaitra-Sankranti’ denotes end of Bengali calendar year. The dance is beautifully orchestrated with the rhythm playing of what is known as ‘Khenggarang’ and ‘Dhukuk’ sorts of flutes. *It is during this period when the Chakmas sing and dance to bid good-bye to the year just being ended and welcome the new year. *The Chakma women are fond of flower, which they often use in their hair. They also use metal ornaments. 'Tripura group terms it ‘Baisu’' *Observing ‘Baisabi’ festival among the Tripura tribe is a bit different from Chakma and Marma tribes. *Tripura tribe observes the festival in three days- -“Har Baisu, Boisuma and Bisi Katal (welcome new year)’ like Chakmas and Marmas. *‘Har Baisu’ (house decorate with flower) is the day preceding ‘Chaitrasonkarnti’. *The Tripura tribe starts traditional ‘Goroya’ Dance and ‘Kirton’ a few days before the festival. *Around 20 to 25 youths along with two to three leaders organise the dan”e on othe”’s premises. *The Tripur tribal people purify themselves of the day by bathing with ‘Tulshi and gold silver-mixed water. *The first day of Baishakh is ‘Bisi katal. *The old are honoured by touching their feet on the day and later they are entertained with good food. *Children attired in new and beautiful clothes. 'Marma tribe calls it ‘Sangrai’ festival.' *The Marma tribe observes the festival on three days ‘Paiong Chhoai’ (flower puja), ‘Aikka or a Akkai’, ‘Atadar’ (welcome new year) and ‘Apayoung’ (good by the festival). *Marma youths spray water on each other on the day of ‘Atadar’. *They visit different villages to bathe the old and monks with soaps. *They feed the poultry birds with paddy and rice on this day hoping to be blessed with material prosperity. *They receive ‘Ponchoshil’ from Buddhist monks and pray to the Lord Buddha after lighting candles. *Marmas cook different types of cakes, sweets and ‘Pachon’ and entertain villagers on the day of “Apayoung or Atadar”. Category:India Category:Buddhist Category:Cattle Category:Flower Category:Games Category:Vegetables Category:Alcohol Category:New clothes Category:Sing & dance Category:Respect elders Category:Blessing Category:Bathing Category:Purification Category:Gold Category:Silver Category:Water spray Category:Bath the monks Category:Lunar